


On Liberty Ground

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Starting over is never easy!





	On Liberty Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Pls Leave Reviews good or bad!!!   
And I changed the layout a bit. Now it’s easier to read.

* * *

At the Taylor residence

 

”Mom, where is my blue t-shirt, I need it?!?!” Justin yelled from his room.

”It’s in the bathroom honey!” Jennifer replied in shouting.

She was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Justin was standing in the front of the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue pants with a baby blue shirt. His long blond hair shined back at him. He looked good! He had to look good. Starting at a new school was never easy. The first impression was everything . He only wished that he could stay in his own school with his own friends but that was not possible! He lived to far from his school. Why they’re family needed to move to Pittsburg was still in question. But he guessed it had something to do with his fathers “friends”. Needing some money out of Craig. He sighed, looked in some unpacked boxes in his room and then found what he was looking for. His shoes! Pulling them on he headed downstairs . 

His father, who sat on the kitchen table, was reading his morning newspaper.  
Molly was sipping of her orange juice. Craig looked up from his paper when he heard Justin coming towards the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow and said ”You look like a fucking faggot !!!”

The only thing Justin said to his father at this morning was” Well, dad I AM a fucking faggot!”. 

Justin kissed his mom, took a bite of some toast and headed of to his new school.

\--------------------------  
At the Kinney residence 

 

Brian was eating breakfast with his whole family. It had become sort of a morning ritual.  
Claire was talking with some friend of hers at her new shiny ,tiny, priceless cell phone.  
Why she needed to do that was a mystery. She would see him in about 20 min. His mother was taken something out of the fridge. While his father was eating in silence. 

When Claire got of the phone she turned her head towards Brian and said with a big smile “Guess what? Bobby has got a new car, he is picking me up in 10 min!”

”What the hell do I care?!?!” Said Brian very annoying.

Jack laughed when he saw his daughter face became thunder. “Speaking of cars…” Jack said.

“Is Lindsay picking you up?”

” Yeah dad, she will be he here in 5 min!” 

”She’s a lovely girl” Joan said. “Yeah, and I think she likes you very much, is something going on between you two???” Jack asked very innocently.

”Ohm…sure ,why not hé!”

”Tuut tuut “ 

”Oops, gotta go” Brian jumped out of his chair feeling some kind of relief.

While he got into Linds BMW he smiled.

”What’s so funny?” She asked.

”Well Linds,it seems that we are a happy couple!”

”Yeah we are, you big queer and I am poor!” Lindsay shouted. 

”Hey keep it down, would ya?” Brian said while he was looking around checking if nobody heard her.

“Come let’s go to school Ben is waiting for us” “By the way…”Linds said.

”I heard there are some new hot asses in school!”

Brian was thinking, putting his tongue in his cheek and said,  
”Well, let’s get going then!!”


End file.
